The truth
by LoveArcobaleno
Summary: " I saved you on that day, Kurapika, I put you inside the well." said Kuroro, Gon and his friends were settle down in Yorkshin , enjoy their days and suddenly, Kurapika heard an issue. Come here ! Read me ! You must miss HxH new FF ,


The Truth

Disclaimer : Hunter x Hunter is Yoshiro Togashi's Comics, I don't own anything except this fanfiction.

Genre : Romance, Humor and Mystery

Hi everyone ! Arcobaleno is back ;) , well I have a very hard day and I have no time to write any fanfiction. Anyway this is my 1st FF in English, please forgive me if I made lots of mistakes, now enjoy and I'll try my best to update my FF.

Love ya,

Prelude

After the long journey, Gon and his friends decided to settle down in York Shin City. They bought a spacious apartment and enjoy their days together. Gon and Killua went to school m while Leorio was busy working in a Hospital.

Now, you guys must thinking,,, Where's Kurapika ? Here is the story.

After met her old friends, the Kuruta's, Kurapika heard an issue which said that she was saved by Kuroro. "You were still nine years old,Kurapika. He took you to a well and hide you there."said Vimana. Kurapika was shocked and didn't even believe her at first. "You gotta be kidding me, Vim.".

See ? I see all of you are shocked now.

"Kurapika, my mother saw you inside the well, you were crying and you have no scars at all. Nobody hurt you and don't you know that everyone was dead except you and some of Kuruta's Clan ?"

Now back to me. As a result, Kurapika tried her best to search Kuroro, and voila ! She found an information that Kuroro often visited a café near the 15th street. Senritsu helped her and said that she often saw Kuroro inside the café.

Part 1 : The Truth

" Kurapika, Leorio ! I'm going to school with Killua. See you soon ! " Gon shout while waving his hand to them. "Be careful, both of you ! " replied Leorio while busy eating the breakfast. Kurapika smiled and wave back. "I'm going ! " shout Killua while eating the sandwich.

Blam !

The door closed and suddenly the apartment become quiet.

Leorio glanced at Kurapika. "Hey, can I ask something?" . Kurapika stop eating and look at him,"Sure." . Leorio take a deep breath before looking to that blue iris eyes. "To be honest, I didn't like your decision to meet the spider this night."

Kurapika raised one of her eyebrow, "Why ?" , Leorio rolled his eyes and take a sipped of his coffee, "Can you just move on, Kurapika? Why do you still need his explanation? It won't make whole of your clan alive again !"

Kurapika shocked and suddenly throw her cup," Shut up ! How rude are you , Leorio! I just want to know the truth and his reason why he saved me ! "

Leorio was shocked too , he didn't even think he could said that to her, it must hurt her feelings a lots. "I'm so sorry, Kurapika. I'm just worry about you."whisper Leorio slowly and walk away.

Kurapika didn't answer him, she is too busy with her mind, actually, she didn't prepare herself a lots to meet Kuroro, does Leorio's suggestion is good enough ?

The night comes and here she is. Kurapika is standing in front of Kuroro's table. He ordered a cup of chocolate and a bowl of chicken soup. "Long time no see, red eye ?" whisper Kuroro while smiling at her. Kurapika can feel the heat on her face, what the hell is with you Kurapika?!. Kurapika took a seat in front of him, she looked calmly at his handsome face, yup , to be honest, Kuroro is a handsome men, isn't he ?

He has pair of deep black eyes and that soft hair which can you touch while kissed him …Shoot ! . " I need to talk to you."said Kurapika while looking at him, "Tell me, do you saved me that day?" . Kuroro was a bit shocked and smiled to her," Hmm, I do. I put you inside the well to keep you save." . Kurapika's eyes were bigger and she can feel that she is shivering. " I took you out from the fire , I saw your eyes become red and black at the same time. You said that you was scared and I can't kill you. I fell in love when I see your eyes and your face.". Kuroro take a sipped of his chocolate and hold her hands. "Finally, you realized that I saved you, my girl?"

Flashback

It was chaos, really chaos , the houses were on fire and everyone shouted. Scared, hatred and anger were flies among them. Clan of Kuruta got attacked by spider, a mirage gangster which could have anything that they want.

Kuroro was there with his father, he was there looking around with flat feeling. Blood, tears and killing people looks like an easy stuff for him. "Daddy, can I walk around?" asked little Kuroro to his father. His father smiled and said "Go around and kill people, my child.". Kuroro rolled his eyes and walked around. He saw a pretty girl, well , he still 11 years old but who cares ? . He looked at her intensely and he catched that one of his father's friend wants to kill her. "Uncle Pierr !"shout him and he smiled, " Don't touch her, she is mine.". Heard that , Pierr was stopped , Kuroro is his bestfriend's son, how could he didn't follow his order ?

"Are you okay, little girl ?" asked Kuroro while he touch her blonde hair. She look at him and Kuroro was amazed with that beautiful red eyes. "Help me, I'm scared." whipered Kurapika while crying. "Come here, hide inside the well, and I'll take you out."said Kuroro while put her inside the well.

"Don't leave me."cried Kurapika while try to hug him , Kuroro feels so sad , what ? what kind of this feeling, I need to ask Mama after this. "I'll see you after the chaos stopped, okay?" whisper Kuroro and he kissed her forehead slowly.

The fight was done, everyone's dead and some of them could escape, the land full of blood and their beautiful eyes were on his father's hand. Kuroro didn't tell anything about that pretty girl, he needs to save her and he hope, he can meet her again one day.

End of Flashback

To be continue,,,

-Hi guys ;) shocked enough ? me too ! Well , this plot already written by me since I was in elementary school and I add some plot and here we go !

Please review and said anything to me , I need those things !

Laff laff , see you soon !


End file.
